Tony's Surprise
by bookwormgirl382
Summary: Gabriella, the daughter Tony never knew he had, is kidnapped. Her mother comes to him for help. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the recognizable characters. Gabriella is my own creation.

Summary: Gabriella, the daughter Tony never knew, is kidnapped while visiting Washington D.C.

with her mother, someone Tony remembers very well. This is set several years in the future.

Chapter One

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo opens the door to the small coffee shop. The butterflies in his stomach were practically dive bombers. Tony goes over to a small table and sits down.

Five minutes later, a woman with long brown hair enters the coffee shop and walks over to table. "Hello Tony," Jeanne Benoit said as she greeted her ex-boyfriend

"Hello Jeanne'" Tony said. Only knowing that she needed help with something but not knowing what exactly was going on, Tony was confused to say the least. The last time he had seen her, she had essentially said she never wanted to see him again.

"As I said on the phone, I need your help. Actually, to be more precise, she needs your help," Jeanne says as she pulls out a photograph of a ten year old girl in a British style school uniform. The girl had long curly brown hair and green eyes. She had a smile that could light up a room. Tony could see the resemblance to Jeanne but something else about her looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Her name is Gabriella Dominique Benoit. She is my daughter...." Jeanne said trying to figure out how to tell him the rest. It had be nearly eleven years since she had made the decision not to tell him about the fact that first she was pregnant with his child and then not to tell him that he had a daughter once she was born. She hadn't been ready to face him then.

"She's mine isn't she?" Tony said finally figuring it out. He could see she looked a bit like his own mother when she was a child. He had seen some pictures of her from that period before being sent to military school many years ago. Plus, his middle name was Dominic. He wouldn't be surprised if she had given her name after him.

"Yes," Jeanne said relieved that telling him about Gabriella was over with.

"What do you need my help with?" Tony asks wondering if she might need money.

"We just moved back to the States a month ago and this morning she was kidnapped. I got a call from the kidnappers soon thereafter and they said that they were looking for revenge for something my father did," she explained.

Tony looks shocked. That explained a lot about her demeanor. She looks terrified to him, but he had thought that maybe it was because she was nervous about seeing him again or something, not this.

"I'm not sure how much I can do in an official capacity, but if I can't, I promise to do what I can unofficially. I'll have to speak to my boss about it. I have contacts with other police departments as well, including Metro," Tony said unsure of what to say next. He had no idea about Gabriella and wasn't sure what he wanted to do about it after all was said and done. He would certainly help Jeanne though no matter what happened afterward.

Jeanne looked distinctly relieved. She'd been concerned about Tony's reaction to the news he had a daughter. She'd almost expected him to yell at her for not telling him sooner. Eleven years was a long time to wait for her to tell him. She knew that it was a major mistake on her part, and she had regretted it long ago, ever since Gabriella started to ask about her father. Jeanne knew that Gabriella need a father figure in her life, but couldn't bring herself to get Tony involved, especially with them so far away in London. It would have simply complicated thing too much. She had been considering it when they had moved back, but she hadn't had a chance to make the decision as of yet. Gabriella being kidnapped had made that decision for her. She sincerely hoped Tony would now get a chance to get to know his daughter if that's what he wanted.

Tony's mind started racing. His life had just changed forever. He knew that he needed to inform Gibbs about the situation as soon as possible That would help him to determine whether or not he could help officially.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who have reviewed or alerted Chapter One. I will be updating as

often as possible, but will be busy the next several days so no guarantees. This is my first time posting

fanfiction on any site so I hope you all will enjoy my writing.

Disclaimer: Same as Ch. 1

Chapter 2

Tony and Jeanne head to NCIS. Tony knows that he needs to talk to Gibbs and figures that having Jeanne there to help explain things would make it easier. Plus, as the mother of the kidnapped child, she would have to file a report. In addition, she would be able to provide them with all of the pertinent information they would need about Gabriella.

Jethro impatiently waits for his senior field agent to return from his break. He was already ten minutes late. Jethro knows that it is unusual for DiNozzo to be late coming back from a break. If he was late it was in the morning coming in. He watches as Tony enters the bullpen with Jeanne completely surprised that he has brought a woman to the office. This was unusual behavior even from Tony. Then, Jethro notices a look of fear on not only the woman's face but Tony's as well. Gibbs realizes he needs to talk to his senior field agent and soon.

"DiNozzo, conference room now," Jethro says in a stern voice to get his agent to move but he doesn't yell. He head upstairs expecting Tony to follow him. Tony does after having told Jeanne to stay downstairs, knowing that things could get ugly.

Both men enter the empty conference room. "Alright, Tony. What'.s going on?" Gibbs asks him with a hint of concern in his voice.

Tony starts to explain what had happened, hoping that NCIS will be able to help find Gabriella before it's too late. If not, at least get Fornell's team on the case. That would certainly be the second best option if he ever heard one. Tony is terrified that the kidnapper's will kill Gabriella before he even has the chance to know her and he intimates as much to Gibbs.

Gibbs places his hand on Tony's shoulder as a comforting measure. "We'll do what we can. We need to talk to Vance. I'm not sure how he'll want to handle this," he says. It wasn't very often that the kidnapping of an agent's child occurs .

Tony and Gibbs head to Vance's office. Cynthia is at her desk doing some sort of computer work.

"We need to see the Director now," Gibbs told her emphatically. He would burst in if he had to, but that would be his last resort. He didn't want to make him mad.

"I'll let him know Agent Gibbs," Cynthia said used to this sort of things from him. She saw DiNozzo as well and hoped the young man hadn't found some way to get himself into trouble. Vance was not in the best of moods today so any discipline he meted out was liable to be harsher than usual. Unbeknown to her, trouble was the least of Tony's worries.

It was five minutes before Leon could see them. He'd been in the middle of a telephone call when Cynthia had buzzed him.

"You can go right on in," Cynthia told them.

Gibbs and Tony go into the office and shut the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Disclaimer: Same as Ch. 1

NCIS Director Leon Vance looks up as Jethro and Tony enters his office. The serious look on Jethro's face and the worried look on Tony's made him wonder what on Earth was going on with the two of them. He hadn't heard anything that was concerning in regards to Tony's conduct lately, so he doubted it was disciplinary in nature.

"Hello Director," Tony says politely knowing he needs his help if they are going to have any chance of getting Gabriella back alive. Vance will be the one to determine whether or not there is a legitimate reason for NCIS to become involved in the case. If not, it would have to be turned over to the FBI and Tony didn't want that to happen if at all possible. At least, if NCIS had the case, he would know pretty much everything that was going on.

Jethro also greeted Vance and then gave Tony the nudge to inform Vance of the situation. As the father, Tony needs to be his daughter's advocate when it comes to this.

Tony begins to explain what's happened including the fact that he has just discovered the fact that he is the father to a ten-year-old. He gave him as many details about the people who had taken Gabriella as Jeanne had told him.

Vance couldn't say he was completely surprised that Tony had fathered a child. The fact that she was ten and he was just now finding out about it was a bit. Then the news that his daughter had been kidnapped was even more surprising. Vance knew immediately what Tony was asking. He couldn't blame him one bit. He'd want NCIS on it if it had been one of his children as well. He thought for a moment and said, "The regulations in regards to crimes committed against the family of an NCIS agent are very clear. We will be working the case. You won't be able to be directly involved but we can keep you in the loop more than we generally would in most circumstance."

Tony was enormously relieved. He hadn't ever had a reason to look at those particular regulations. He'd wanted his teammates on this, but hadn't been sure that it would be allowed officially.

Jethro sent Vance a look that said 'Thank you.' He was relieved. Jethro had known that his team would want to be on this. "I'll get started on this right away. I am assuming that that is Dr. Benoit downstairs?"

"Yes, Boss," Tony said. He and Jethro head downstairs where Jeanne had been talking to Ziva and Tim. She had basically filled them in on the situation knowing that time would be of the essence Otherwise she would have let Tony tell them about Gabriella, but this wasn't ordinary circumstances.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: discussion of possible violence against a child.

Author's note: Thanx to everyone for the alerts and reviews. There will probably be one or two more chapters to this story.

Ch. 4

Disclaimer: Same as Ch. 1.

Tony and his teammates work feverishly trying to track down Gabriella's kidnappers. Jeanne had provided the team with as much information as she could, which wasn't much. She'd had no idea until the end of her father's activities in regards to international arms dealing. Tony had been the one to tell her that. In the end, she'd had a hard time believing it until now. With her daughter in serious danger because of what her father had done before he died, there was no real point in denying it any longer.

The team had swept the area from which Gabriella had been kidnapped for clues as to who her kidnappers were and where they were if at all possible. Tony hoped that fingerprints from Jeanne's apartment or some sort of other trace evidence might blow the lid off the case. He was worried for the daughter he had never known. He wanted the chance to get to know her and that could only happen if and when they found her.

Abby was working to get a fingerprint match from AFIS. The machine that held their link to the database had been obstinate due to the sheer number of prints being put through it. One of the kidnappers had accidentally left behind a piece of chewing gum and with any luck they would get a DNA match on that, but there was also the possibility that the computer wouldn't have a match for that either depending on the criminal record of their kidnappers.

Tim was trying to track the cell phone used to call Jeanne to inform her of the kidnapper's intentions. It was a lot of work, because they had done a good job of covering their tracks. He just hoped they made some sort of mistake.

Tony was pretty much is acting as a gopher. He really can't be an active part of the investigation due to his personal connection to the case. It annoys him to no end because he hates sitting around not being able to help. He does spend some time talking to Jeanne finding out as much information about his daughter as he can. They've already discussed the fact that Tony wants a chance to get to know his daughter when this is all over. Jeanne has agreed as long as that's what Gabriella wants as well.

Gibbs heads down to Abby's lab with a Caf Pow in his hand hoping that she'll have some results he can work with. It has been difficult for the team to wait knowing that any moment a ten year old girl could die if they don't find her. The fact that this was Tony's daughter didn't help.

"What've you got for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked her.

'"Well first I had to test the fingerprints because they take the shortest amount of time to test and got nothing. In the meantime, I put started running the DNA from the chewing gum and came up with Carlos Vega, a thug for Columbian drug lord, Juan Jimenez. Apparently' they must have been involved with Renee Benoit in some form or another. Attacking the families of those who betray him was Juan's mark. It actually made it less likely for those with kids especially. It didn't help that Renee was dead either.

'Not good,' Gibbs thought. He had seen the victims of Jimenez vendettas and they tended to have been at least beaten if not worse. The COD was usually a gunshot to the back of the head, so the end would at least come quickly for Gabriella if it came to that. At least they could be fairly certain she was still alive. Most of this guys victims were found within an hour or two of their death. It was weird the way it was done, but could put the team's mind at some ease, but not totally because Gabriella could be killed at any time.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Disclaimer: Same as Ch. One Also, possible violence against a child in this chapter.

Jethro prepares his team for the assault to rescue Gabriella. Abby and Tim had traced Carlos Vega's cell phone to an abandoned warehouse about three miles away. Tony ins dismayed by the fact that he isn't being allowed to join the group because of his connection to the kidnapped child. He had hoped that maybe he would be able to. Ducky gathered his things preparing to go with them. He would wait outside the building in order to treat the child when they found her if Gabriella needed it.

The rest of team Gibbs anxiously gears up. They haven't known the child in question but this is different from pretty much any other case they have been involved with. Usually these things don't involve the relatives of the agents themselves. They all know that this could end badly.

The NCIS equivalent of HRT is fully geared up to join them not knowing how many thugs are involved in this. As they enter the warehouse they are vary careful not to make a large amount of noise because they don't want to alarm the kidnappers, afraid that they might kill Gabriella now. Jethro had been chosen to be the one to actually take the child out if at all possible. Tim and Ziva were at his flanks prepared to help him in any way possible. In the middle of the main room of the warehouse, Gabriella was tied to a chair with four men guarding her and Carlos Vega was further away talking on a cell phone. Gibbs could see the room clearly as he peeked around the corner. He signaled his team as to how many bad guys there were and Tim whispered it into his wrist mike what was going on, to let the rest of the team know.

Gibbs, Tim and Ziva heard the other team leader inform them that the rest of the building was clear and that they would be joining them momentarily to stage the assault. Gibbs tried to wait patiently but it was extremely difficult for him knowing there was a child in danger. He was fully prepared to go ahead if the situation changed. Currently, Gabriella wasn't in any mortal danger. That could change at any time.

Carlos got off the phone. He had received his final orders to kill the girl. He pulled his pistol out of its holster and pressed it against the back of her head. Gabriella started crying figuring the end was near at hand and she would never see her mother againg.

A gunshot resounded and Carlos dropped dead. Then four more gunshots sounded as the henchmen were killed as well. Jethro ran to Gabriella and untied her. She still looked terrified on certain who these people were. Then she noticed their ballcaps that had NCIS written on them. She had heard a story on tv a couple of years ago about them and know they were cops of some sort.

"Gabriell, my name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I'm going to take you to your mother," Jethro tells the girl, not yet telling her that her father was also involved knowing that it would make the young girl nervous and she needed to see her mother first and foremost. There would be plenty of time for the other stuff afterwards.

Gabriella was happy to be rescued finally. She had bruises from several beatings that she'd received from Carlos and his men. They had been careful not to cause in serious injuries since they wanted to keep her with them for a while. They were careful not to cause internal bleeding. The psychological effects of her captivity would last a lot longer than the physical trauma would. Ducky quickly checked her over and determined that there probably wasn't any concussion or other such injury.

Jethro, Ziva and Tim were in the car that took Gabriella to NCIS headquarters to be reunited with her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Author's Note: Abby and Tim are married and have 2 kids, Fiona age 4 and Natalie age 18 months.

Disclaimer: Same as Ch. 1

Tony waits impatiently down in the bullpen. His daughter is upstairs right now being reunited with her mother and doesn't even know he's there. He's hoping to get to meet her now, but there is now guarantee that she'll be ready after the traumatic experience she's been through. At least, she's out of the hands of her kidnappers now. She's safe and sound and that's what's important. Everything else can wait a bit if necessary. Tony starts pacing back and forth across the bullpen trying to calm his nerves.

Jethro watches his young field agent and grins He understands why Tony is so nervous. Jethro is just relieved that that got to Gabriella in time. It had been extremely close.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Jeanne emerged and asked Jethro to send Tony up and that Gabriella was ready to meet her father. Jethro heads downstairs.

"Tony, she's ready," he told him and placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. He would walk him upstairs trying to keep the younger man from having a nervous breakdown before he met his daughter.

Tony appreciated the support his boss was showing him at that moment. His life was about to change forever. He would from this point on be someone's father.

Gabriella sat in her mother's lap even though she was a bit too old to be doing so. The comfort she feels is well worth it. She feels sore in several places where the bruises are particularly bad. She is glad that she didn't have to go to the hospital. That wouldn't have been fun and she wouldn't be getting to meet her Dad right now.

Tony enters the conference room and see the little girl sitting on Jeanne's lap. He walks up to the pair of them not certain what to expect. This was something completely new to all three of them. He didn't dare to hope that much would come out of this first meeting. Unknown to him though. Jeanne had told Gabriella about how had done as much as he was allowed to do to help find a way to bring her home to her. Gabriella is excited and nervous about meeting him and after everything that had happened she knew that she needed to do this now. She smiled shyly as Tony entered the room.

Tony returned the smile. He knew he had to be careful about this. He didn't want to overwhelm her. He heard Jethro slip quietly in behind him for moral support.

"Gabriella, I would like you to meet Tony DiNozzo, your father. Tony, this is Gabriella," Jeanne said as she introduced the two ignoring Jethro. She knew why the older man was there and didn't mind one bit, but knew that father and daughter need to do this with out too much interference.

"Hi, Gabriella," Tony said gently, still unsure of himself.

It took Gabriella a moment to respond. "Hello," she said bashfully. She wants to hug Tony but isn't sure if he would welcome that at this stage or not. She clings to her mum instead.

The two of the begin talking. It seems like the most natural thing in the world to both of them. Tony hopes that they will be able to continue their relationship for a long time. Jeanne had already said that she wouldn't interfere if that was what Gabriella wanted.

After about fifteen minutes, Jethro slips out of the room. Ordinarily, he would be telling Tony to get back to work at this point, but he doesn't have the heart to do it. Tony deserves this chance as any father would. Even though Tony may not know it yet, Jethro knows he will make a great dad. Jethro had seen him with Tim and Abby's two little girls, Fiona and Natalie and he's always done wonderfully with them, even babysitting on occasion.

Jeanne can see that after the initial awkward phase of the meeting, Tony and Gabriella seem to get on well. Jeanne hopes this will last for her little girl's sake. She's a little concerned because of the history the two of them have together, but wants to let Gabriella have this chance even if Jeanne is uncertain.

After another ten minutes Tony realizes that they'd been sitting here talking for a while and then looks over to where Jethro had been standing and groans as he realizes that he's gone. He knows he should have gone back to work a while ago, but had lost track of time. He'd be lucky to avoid a head slap this time.

He got up from his chair. "I need to get back to work now. I am glad I finally got to meet you and hope that you'll agree to let me visit you," Tony said extremely nervous to hear the answer.

Gabriella nodded her head in answer to his statement. She wanted that too. Then she did something Tony didn't expect. She threw her arms around him. She hadn't called him Dad yet but that would probably come eventually.

After escorting them out, Tony returned to his desk and started writing out his report. Jethro didn't say a word to him. He had understood that Tony need some time with Gabriella and wasn't upset with Tony at all.

Author's Note: This ends Tony's Surprise. I am anticipating sequels galore.


End file.
